Eternity
by Breakabledoll
Summary: When Spike achevies the shanhsu and Angel is left with the rest of eternity he turns to the one person that will last as long as he will. DruAngel pairing. New Chapter. Please no Flames.
1. Brooding about it

Title - Eternity  
  
Summary - Spike achieves the shanhsu and when Angel is left with the rest of eternity he turns to the one person that will last as long as he will.  
  
Pairing - Angel/Drusilla  
  
Rating - PG: for now.  
  
Disclaimer - The WB and JW own Angel and its characters.  
  
Chapter 1 - Brooding about it.  
  
In the beginning he was angry, very, very angry. He broke everything that he managed to get his hands on, until the former headquarters for Angel Investigations was completely trashed. Every item was Spike in his mind, every thing that he threw was his anger. He was supposed to have achieved the shanhsu, it was supposed to be his destiny to become human once again, but no, Spike was now human. He had his soul for more than eighty years, Spike only had his for a little over one year. Wesley had told him that it was because Spike had sought out his soul, that he had worked for it, passed the trials that he was put through, apparently stay celibate and saving the world every day wasn't enough.  
  
Of course Buffy came she was overjoyed that Spike was human. They talked for a long time she told Spike that she meant it when she said that she loved him, but he had to wonder weather she would have still loved him if he were still a vampire, if he were still immortal. They kissed, it made him sick to see it and in the end they decided that they would give their relationship a try. Buffy has since moved to LA and they go out on dates like every other human being on this damned planet they go to the movies, walks in the park in the daylight no less, Spike was giving Buffy everything that Angel couldn't, hell one day there might even marriage and children.  
  
Spike, well he took it all very well he was happy, thrilled, hell words could not explain how happy he was. He managed to consume four pizzas, a box of Twinkies, and a full course meal in an hour when he first came back, and when he got sick from everything he ate that made him even happier. He dragged Fred outside to watch his first sunrise in over a hundred and thirty years, followed by a trip to the beach a few days later, what pissed Angel off was that Spike managed to get a tan on that first trip. To the others he was called William but Angel continued to call him Spike, in his opinion this was not the William that Angelus had trained to become a master vampire, the same one that had killed two slayers, and become a legend for his use of spikes. Yes he had to admit that part of the reason that he still called him Spike was out of jealousy, and he had been called on it by Gunn, and they talked about it, Angel had to admit that he was thankful for Gunn he was the only one that has managed to stay indifferent to this human Spike, there for he was someone that Angel could talk to about it.  
  
Willow came, not because she wanted to meet the new and improved human Spike, but because she was worried about Angel and to give him a little gift, a permanent soul, he could not lose this soul if he were to achieve perfect happiness, not like that will happen anytime soon, but it was the thought that count. He and Willow sat down and talked for a long time, she offered her own brand of comforting words and a shoulder to lean on if he needed it. But eventually she left and Angel began to brood about it going through the stages of becoming angry and then sad, and finally accepting that Spike was human and he wasn't that he gave up him one opportunity of being human.  
  
Long after the hotel became a complete mess Angel came to the realization that he was alone, that he would be alone, he was once again back to being the only vampire with a soul, that he was no longer like Buffy because she was no longer to only slayer In the world no longer the chosen one. Everyone else that he was friends with were all human, they would all die one day, sure he could turn them if he wanted to, but he wouldn't, they didn't deserve that damnation. However it was after that thought that he realized that he wasn't really alone he still had one person left someone that would live as long as he did, someone that really loved him almost worshipped him, and sure he had tried to kill her but it possible that she would have forgiven him by now. He wasn't alone as long as he had her.  
  
His baby girl, his beautiful dark haired childe, his Drusilla.  
  
TBC..  
  
Ok I know that this is not a very popular pairing but please consider it. I will be adding another chapter but I would really like to get some reviews on this one first. The rating might increase. Please tell me what you think, your opinion counts. 


	2. Come out , Come out wherever you are

Title - Eternity  
  
Summary - Spike achieves the shanhsu and when Angel is left with the rest of eternity he turns to the one person that will last as long as he will.  
  
Pairing - Angel/Drusilla  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - The WB and JW own Angel and its characters.  
  
Chapter 2 - Come out, Come out were ever you are.  
  
Angel sat in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk while he looked over some files that had been brought to him earlier in the day, his mind wandered back to three nights ago when he made the decision to find Dru , it wasn't as difficult of a decision as he thought It'd be , he knew of course that it would be hard to find her if she wanted to hide then she could stay hidden for a long time so the following day he walked into the Wolfram & Hart offices and after picking up his messages from his secretary he called a meeting of all of the investigators .  
  
"I want her found no matter what , you have all of the resources that you need so use them , Lindsey managed to find her once before so I know that it can be done"  
  
"Would you like us to tell the others about this" Jake the head of the investigation department asked.  
  
"No , the others are not to be informed about this , is that understood" a chorus of 'yes sirs' echoed through the room "Now are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes sir just one , why do you want to find her?"  
  
"That's none of your business , just find her"  
  
.. He then dismissed the meeting and went back to his office , Angel knew that she had to know that he was looking for her , the 'stars' would have told her by now , whether she came or not was up to her , but one way or the other he would find her , he would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of his unnaturally long life alone . However Angel also realized that this was also an opportunity for him to make up for what Angelus had done to her , he didn't know if where possible to make her sane again but he could try. He would take care of her , something he should have done from the beginning.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Drusilla sat on the hard wood floor of her bedroom in the Italian villa she was staying at , staring at a mirror that she had set up that would reflect the sunrise without her being turned to dust . She watched in awe as the sun rose over the horizon turning the dark night into bright daylight and wondered at it's beauty , the sun was the one thing that she really missed about being human , the way it warmed her skin making her all tingly like little kisses all over her body , it made her think about her Spikey , the stars had told her that he was different now , he had a heart beat just like Darla did before she turned her , and that he could dance in the sun without going poof , she wished that she could dance in the sun , but she couldn't , all she had was her mirror.  
  
Rising from the floor she stood behind the curtain and dragged it across the large window to keep the beautiful daylight out so she could sleep until the sun set . Climbing into her bed she thought about the stars they had been telling her strange things lately , Dru was beginning to wonder if they were lying to her , they had always told her the truth before but now she wasn't so sure , she didn't have Miss Edith to tell her that the difference , in fact she didn't have anyone any more she was all alone , she only had a few minions but they weren't fun they didn't like to have tea parties and play with dollies, and they made fun of her she had heard them calling her hurtful names . Angelus would have staked them and made new ones but Dru couldn't do that , she didn't want to make and train new minions so she was stuck with the ones that she had.  
  
As Dru lay in bed she heard the voices begin to whisper to her , they were talking about Angel again they were telling her that he wanted to see her and that he wanted to be with her , Dru turned onto her side and tried to shut them out , she didn't believe what they were telling her the last time she had seen Angel he had tried to kill her by setting her on fire why would he want to see her unless he was planning on killing her , the stars only 'tsked' her telling her that he wanted her alive that he would protect and make her all better and that he would even love her , now she had to believe they were lying to her Angel hated her , Dru was sure that even the demon did not like her anymore since he had not come for her the last time he was set free.  
  
"I don't believe you , you're lying , now leave me alone" Dru yelled out to an empty room . The voices became quiet and Dru was finally able to close her eyes and succumb to sleep , which was only filled with dreams of Angel.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Two weeks , it had been two weeks since he began his search for Drusilla and the investigation team hadn't come up with anything , he already anticipated this he knew that she may not want to see him and Angel was surprised to find that it actually hurt to think that but he wasn't going to give up yet he had hundreds of years ahead of him to find her two weeks wasn't anything .  
  
The others had noted the change in his attitude , he knew that they each had their own theory's why he was in a better mood and not brooding as much as he normally did , but not one of them knew the truth , and Angel knew that it was for the best that they didn't know that he was searching for Drusilla , they would try and stop him and tell him that she was dangerous , as if he didn't already know that , they would be suspicious of him , that he was bringing her back to sire Spike again or that he had somehow reverted back to Angelus , they would think that he had just lost his mind , and maybe he has , would he have honestly sought Dru out if Spike hadn't become human ? no probably not.  
  
Getting up from his chair Angel put down the old sketch of Dru he had been looking at and walked into his bedroom he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled back the covers , climbing into bed his last thought before he fell asleep were of the stars , he knew they talked , sang , and whispered to her , she had to know that he was looking for her so why was she hiding ?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The stars had not stopped talking to her for the past two weeks , they drove her into a mad rage and she had staked every one of her minions and tore the entire house apart . They only talked about Angel now , their constant chatter about how he was looking for her , it was that which drove her to travel from the beautiful Italian country side back to the city of Los Angeles . Drusilla was going to find out what Angel wanted from her but she was going to do it on her own terms , she maybe insane but she's not stupid , there was no way she would just walk into those offices and confront him , no she had come up with a plan that would work just as well and it would put her in no danger what so ever .  
  
TBC ..  
  
I am already working on a third chapter that will hopefully be posted in one to two days. Please read and review , especially if you don't like it. 


	3. Down the rabbit hole

Title - Eternity  
  
Summary - Spike achieves the shanhsu and when Angel is left with the rest of eternity he turns to the one person that will last as long as he will.  
  
Pairing - Angel/Drusilla  
  
Rating - PG  
  
Disclaimer - The WB and JW own Angel and its characters.  
  
Chapter 3 - Down the Rabbit Hole.  
  
Angel opened his eyes , he found himself standing in the middle of a field of bright red poppy flowers and the sun was shining down on him , he lifted his face up and smiled reveling in the suns warmth when suddenly the ground gave out from beneath him and he found himself falling down what appeared to be a rather large hole that didn't seem to have an ending in sight .  
  
Seeing no reason to panic just yet he relaxed slightly and began to look around him as he fell , he noticed several shelves with dolls and stuffed bears on them along with other shelves that held different colored bottles , when he noticed that he began to pass some bookshelves he reached out and grabbed the first book that he could it turned out to be one of his favorites 'The Revolt of the Angels' by Anatole France. Seeing that he wasn't going to be hitting the bottom anytime soon Angel opened the book and began to read . 'Why not spend this time doing something useful' he thought to himself.  
  
Just as soon as Angel had opened the book he was closing it again he had read the entire book and he was still falling , he found it all quite disturbing , he was beginning to wonder how he had gotten there , where there was , why he was falling and most of all.  
  
"When the hell am I going to hit the bottom?"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth he hit solid ground with a loud thud . He sat for a few moments literally stunned , and a little pissed since his butt now hurt . Getting up he looked around him , taking in his surroundings checking for any immediate danger but he didn't see anything , save a small table and a wooden door , he then realized that this all reminded him of 'Alice in Wonderland' moving towards the table he thought 'I really hope I won't be doing any shrinking any time soon' he picked up the key and looked to the door 'I wonder if it works?' Angel went to the door and slid the key in and turned the knob.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Drusilla sat at a table with her dream version of Miss Edith in her lap , looking up at the sky she knew that Angel had arrived . She had come to the conclusion that it would be safer for her to find out what Angel wanted if she were in control so she created a dream world that allowed her to speak with Angel but where she would be safe from any harm , like fire . Drusilla had waited until Angel was fast asleep and then crept in to his mind like a little spider , then she spun her little world inside of him dragging him down into it when he was ready.  
  
"Oh Miss Edith I do hope that this is the right thing to do"  
  
Dru had chosen Alice in Wonderland because it had been one of her favorite books , her Spikey used to read it to her when she would get really upset . Just the thought of her Spikey made her sad , he was gone from her for good , Drusilla realized that she had made a terrible mess of things by pushing him away , by not loving him the way a good mummy should ,but that was all the past , and unfortunately she could not go back and change it .  
  
Looking up she saw a dozen little multicolored butterflies swoop around her head, it was a clear sign that she was nervous . Drusilla didn't know this Angel , she of course knew her Daddy Angelus , but he would never be coming back the little witch had made sure of that , however this Angel was not someone that she knew , he is a stranger to her. Standing up from her chair she moved to a path that came out of the forest that she had created , Dru hoped that Angel would not get lost that would be horrible , to be alone in the woods , even if it was in your own mind , could be a very terrifying experience . A wicked little grin crossed her face for a moment before she dismissed the idea of toying with Angel , that was not the point of bringing him here ,now was not the time for playing . Dru turned back to the table and sat down to wait for him.  
  
"Miss Edith , do you think this Angel likes tea?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ *~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Angel stepped through the doorway the first thing that he noticed was that he had exited from the side of a very large tree , one tree that stood in the middle of a very dense forest that only allowed a very minimal amount of sun light through the canopy above him. Looking directly in front of him he saw a clearing in the trees which lead to a little path , seeing that there was no where else for him to go he started to follow the clearing of trees.  
  
Looking around he thought to himself 'I wonder were the white rabbit is , or the Cheshire cat for that matter' again as soon as he thought it , it happened , a little white rabbit came dashing out from the path in front of him followed by a very large cat chasing after it . Shaking his head he wondered why he was having a dream like this , usually when he dreamed it was of the victims that he had killed as Angelus, a reminder of his guilt ,or his dreams were made up by the demon to torture him, but this was different it wasn't something that his imagination would create , which lead him to a conclusion that was confirmed as soon as he reached the end of the path , which opened to a large clearing ..  
  
Drusilla.  
  
She was sitting at a tea table in the middle of the clearing , her back was straight , she was wearing one of the dresses that he was more accustomed to seeing her in, with Miss Edith in her lap . Dru looked up at him and smiled , then motioned for him to take a seat , which he did . The tea pot in front of him magically lifted itself off of the table and poured its contents into a cup in front of him . Dru picked up her own cup and took a sip , placing the cup back onto its saucer she looked at him with pure curiosity written all over her face .  
  
"Why do you want to see me?" was the first question that she asked him.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" he countered.  
  
"This is the safest way I could find out what I need to know" she calmly replied "now why do you want to see me?"  
  
"Did you think that I would hurt you , that's why you brought me here" Angel looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face "why would you think that?"  
  
"Because the last time I saw you , you tried to hurt princess" Dru looked at Angel with hurt and angry eyes "the fire burned me , it hurt really badly. You're ignoring the question , why do you want to see me"  
  
Angel looked down at the tea cup before answering her question "I don't just want to see you Dru , I need to see you , you're the only thing that I have left . Spike , he's . well he's human now" He stopped talking to look up at her to gauge her reaction to the news , but judging by the look on her face she already knew about the shanhsu "I'm alone now"  
  
Looking into her eyes he saw the same loneliness that he knew must be reflected in his own eyes , Drusilla was more desperate than he was , she had no friends , she only had minions , he had Gunn , Wesley , Fred , and Lorne not to mention Willow , Buffy and even Spike if he were desperate . Dru didn't have one single person to turn to , this made him reflect on his own selfishness in this quest to find her , but it also made him determined to find her and help her , to be there for her when no one else has been.  
  
"If I were to come to you how do I know that you won't try to hurt me , this could all be some nasty trick" she picked up her cup to take another sip of her tea and waited for him to answer her question.  
  
"I promise that no one will ever hurt you" he spoke with conviction , he would not allow anyone to hurt he ever "You know me Dru , you can trust my word."  
  
"Your wrong Angel I don't know you , I knew Angelus he was my daddy, but you're not him you're some one else" Dru quirked her head to the side , almost like she was measuring him up then said to him "But the moon is telling me that I can trust you and although the voices have been saying strange things lately , I think that I can trust him"  
  
Angel smiled at her , he was about to ask her how he could find her , where she was , if she wanted him to come to her , but all questions left his mind when he saw her stand up , she placed her doll on the table and moved around to him . She pulled out his chair slightly and straddled his legs , she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist . He felt her hand start to stroke his hair very lightly , Angel began to relax into her touch , closing his eyes he heard her say "Wakey , wakey Angel."  
  
TBC...  
  
Thank you to Chelsea for reviewing on the last two chapters . There still more to come people. Please keep an open mind. 


	4. Wakey, Wakey

Title - Eternity  
  
Summary - Spike achieves the shanhsu and when Angel is left with the rest of eternity he turns to the one person that will last as long as he will.  
  
Pairing - Angel/Drusilla  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - The WB and JW own Angel and its characters.  
  
Chapter 4~Wakey, Wakey  
  
"Wakey, wakey Angel"  
  
Dru's voice began to penetrate though the thick cloud of sleep, bringing Angel out of her dream world. The first thing that he noticed was a slight pressure on his chest and knew instinctively that it was Drusilla , they were in much the same positions they were in the dream, except he was laying on his back in bed and she was laying across his chest and her fingers were still stroking his hair. He felt her lift her head off of her chest and look at him. He gave her a small smile that she returned.  
  
Angel could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable and to be honest so was he. It was true that the two did not really know the each other. Angelus had only spent about forty years with her, and compared to the two hundred years he had been around that was a very short time. Not to mention the fact that Darla had always been around.  
  
Angelus had been fascinated by her in the beginning but after he had turned her he gradually lost interest in his childe focusing his attentions back to his sire, only including the young vampiress when it suited them. Then she turned William and the four of them found mutual companionship for the next twenty years until he was cursed. Most of the time that he spent with Drusilla was filled with murdering and pillaging and that's not really something you do to get to know someone. He realized that Dru didn't really know him, or really the souled version of him anyway. He and Angelus were two very different beings inhabiting the same body. She probably did know something's about him due to her gifts but not everything including how he felt about her.  
  
Even though he might not have admitted it a few years ago he still cared about her. Angel, in his own way had created her, Angelus was the one who actually drove her mad and eventually turned her. It was still Angel's blood that had been fed to her giving her new life. Therefore he felt a connection to her. Angelus could never feel love, it wasn't in his nature, but Angel could and even though he wasn't sure if he loved Drusilla just yet, he knew that there was a possibility that he might one day, and he was going to make damned sure he found out.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Angel was so deep in his thoughts that he did not feel Dru move off of him and leave the bed room. She had seen that he was drowning himself in his thoughts and decided to leave him alone for a little while. She started to wander around his penthouse and began picking up various objects and examining them before putting them down again. She didn't have anytime last night to snoop around so she decided to have a look at his home while she could. Dru could hear a little voice somewhere in her mind singing to her 'curiosity killed that cat Dru' she almost giggled out loud at the thought. 'I'm already dead' she sang back to the voice and effectively shutting it up immediately.  
  
As she continued wandering around she looked at the variety of weapons that he had hung on his walls. She could not understand men; they all had a fascination for warfare and sharp objects. She on the other hand preferred delicate and beautiful things, probably because she grew up in the era that she did. Dru picked up a book that Angel had been reading and looked at the title, it was a French novel that she had read a long time ago. Setting it down she moved to the large window that over looked the city. It was still relatively dark out and usually she would be out hunting right about now but Dru knew that this Angel would not appreciate it nor would the stars, they certainly would not like it. That was just one of the many things that the stars had been singing to her lately.  
  
Shaking herself from her thoughts she heard Angel move from the bedroom into the kitchen. Dru could hear him opening the refrigerator and soon heard the whir of the microwave as he heated up his morning blood. The smell wafted through the air and penetrated her senses. For a moment her eyes shifted from their normal grey to yellow reminding her that the demon needed to feed. It was then that Angel came out holding two mugs and handed one to her. She took it from him great fully and began to sip it.  
  
"I thought that you might be hungry. I didn't know when the last time you've feed" He told her. Angel watched in shock when her face shifted and she began to drink the warmed pigs blood without so much as a show of disgust. He found this interesting and reminded himself to try and find out why she didn't have a problem feeding from bagged blood.  
  
"Thank you. My stomach was becoming all growly" She said handing him the mug again. She turned to look back in to his living room "You're home is very nice. I like your windows but aren't you afraid of burning up with no curtains to protect you?" she asked, a concerned look briefly crossing her face.  
  
Angel set the mugs on the table and walked over to where Dru stood looking out the windows and answered her "They are made to filter the sun and protect me so I don't need curtains"  
  
Dru nodded her head in understanding, she didn't know how it was done but she trusted Angel's judgment. A small frown crossed her face. That thought of trusting Angel struck her as odd. When he had been Angelus she had never really trusted her sire, she had always found his plans to be rather impulsive. That's why they never really succeeded. That and because he never really listened to her. Her frown increased when she realized that no one really listened to her. She turned to look at the vampire standing beside her. She found him staring at her intently. Dru opened up her mind and connected with his. She listened to his thoughts and found that he was curious about what she was thinking. Drusilla closed his mind again and grinned. Not only could she trust this Angel but she knew that he would listen to what she had to say.  
  
Angel looked at Dru intently and wondered what she was thinking about. His curiosity only increased when he saw her frowning. He wondered if she was still worrying about the windows. Just as he was about to reassure her again she turned to him her eyes were unreadable. He wasn't positive but he thought that he felt her push her way into his mind and it didn't bother him. Her frown was soon replaced with a smile. He shook his head. He didn't get Dru, not just yet anyway.  
  
Taking her hand he directed her to the couch and sat down beside her. They sat in silence as the sun began to rise in the Californian sky. Dru was absolutely thrilled to feel the warmth on her face. It was a sensation she had not felt in well over a hundred years.  
  
Angel watched his childe in fascination as she watched the sun rise over the horizon. He assumed that it was the same look he had on his face when he had first seen the sun rise in two hundred years. Some of the guilt that he felt when it came to Dru was lifted. He had taken the sun from her and now he was giving it back to her.  
  
After they finished watching the sunrise he looked over at the clock. It was about time he started to get ready to head down to the office. He would have to assemble the investigation team and pull them off of the search for Dru; now that she was here it was no longer necessary. The next thought came to mind was if he should tell the crew about Drusilla's arrival just yet or if he should wait a little while longer. He knew that they would eventually find out and keeping it a secret may not be such a good idea, it could cause problems of trust in the end.  
  
"Dru I have to go to work. Would you like to come with me?" He asked her "You would have to be a good girl and not cause any trouble. Do you think you could do that for me?"  
  
"I can be a very good girl. I would love to go with you" Dru could tell that he was concerned about bring her to meet his friends and was glad in the end when he decided not to hide her from them. Drusilla had decided then that she would be on her best behavior and not disappoint him. She had been trying to be a good girl lately and knew that this was her chance to prove that she could be a good girl.  
  
Dru watched when Angel stood up and walked into the bedroom to change for work. She cocked her head to the side and listened as the fairies began to sing to her. They told her that the slayer would be there as well as Angels other friends. They told her that they would not be happy to see her but that one of Angel's friends would become her friend too. They also told her that her Spikey would be there and that he would be afraid of her. Dru could not, and would not have that. Her Spikey had nothing to fear from her. The Powers had given him a gift and if she were to take it away she would be punished horribly. Dru decided that she would just have to dispel his fears as soon as possible.  
  
"Ready to go Dru?" she looked up at Angel before standing and nodding her head. He took her hand in his and they headed out of the door together.  
  
TBC ....  
  
Ok it has been a really long time since I last updated and I just wanted to apologize to those who read this fic. I promise to try and update on a more regular basis. Please read and review. Thank you. 


	5. Sxxt hits the fan

Chapter 5 - S*** hits the fan  
  
As Angel and Drusilla walked through the lobby, he could feel the eyes off every employee on them. Angel always knew that he could make an entrance but this was ridiculous. Nearly everyone had stopped what they were doing when the two had exited the elevator. Their mouths hung open in shock. He imagined that they were more than surprised to see him walking in with Dru. Most of them knew who she was by reputation or had come in contact with her in the past. They also knew the history between them so their shock wasn't unfounded. It was also making Angel even more nervous than when they had first boarded the elevator down. If this was how the general staff reacted, then his friends would be even worse. Angel knew that they were waiting for him in his office for their usual morning meeting, they would automatically go on the defensive. Angel needed to prepare himself for what was about to come and he had little time to do it.  
  
When they approached his office Harmony stood up to hand Angel his messages and glared at Dru "What is *she* doing here." Angel looked at his secretary "You'll just have to wait and find out" the blonde gave the older vampiress one last disgusted look as they walked past her desk into his office.  
  
Angel took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the doors. As he suspected the whole gang was there, including Buffy and Spike. They all looked up when he came in. "It's about time you got here Angel we were beginning to worry" Gunn greeted his boss then he saw Dru who came in behind Angel "what the hell"  
  
"Drusilla" Buffy stood up and pulled a stake out of her pocket and began twirling in her hand "Get away from her Angel"  
  
"Dear lord what is she doing here" Wesley and Gunn slowly began moving for the closest weapon they could find.  
  
"She's here because I want her to be. Now everyone just stay calm" Angel took Dru's hand in his and guided her behind him. He promised that she would be safe and he intended to keep that promise.  
  
Fred turned to Lorne and asked "Who's Drusilla?" the green demon looked down at his friend "She's Angels childe, the insane one, I think" Fred slowly nodded her head in understanding and watched the scene play out in front of her.  
  
The room was in chaos now. Buffy, Wesley and Gunn were all shouting at Angel demanding to know what he meant. 'What do you mean you want her here' 'oh my god you're evil again' 'this has to be a spell, she's put him under some sort of spell' 'you've brought her here to turn Spike again' 'I am not evil nor am I under a spell and she is not here to turn Spike' their yelling gradually getting louder, drawing the attention of the office staff; who where currently looking in to the office expecting hell to break loose at any moment.  
  
"Will every one just shut the hell up" immediately the entire room became silent and every one turned to look at the young physicist who had just shouted at the top of her lugs. Fred began blushing wildly when she realized that she had brought that much attention to herself. "Ok now that I um, have everyone's attention I think that there maybe a way of solving this." They all stood waiting for her to continue, intrigued by what she had said. "What if Drusilla sang for Lorne. Then he would be able to tell us if she were here to murder us all in a very brutally or not" She looked up to Lorne who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Everyone seemed to contemplate the brunette's idea and it was Gunn who spoke next "I think Fred's right."  
  
"Yes, well I do believe that I would be inclined to agree with both Fred and Gunn. It would be the most reasonable way of solving this." Offered Wesley. Who wasn't entirely certain that they could trust the dark haired vampiress. However he was aware that Angel would not give up his position of defending her.  
  
"I can not believe that you all are considering this. We should just stake her while we have the chance." Argued an indignant slayer. Buffy had not forgotten what Drusilla had done to Kendra and wasn't about to forgive her for killing a fellow slayer.  
  
"Let's do it. What have we got to loose" said Spike, who spoke for the first time. He had been sitting quietly trying to understand why his sire was here, why Angel had brought her back into their lives and he knew that the only way he was going to get some answers is if Dru stuck around for a bit. Lorne looked around the room, he could feel tension radiating from every one and knew that this had to be decided tonight, they needed to know what exactly Dru's intentions were.  
  
"Dru, would you be willing to sing for Lorne? Do you understand what he does?" Angel asked the woman standing behind him. She looked at the green demon and at the rest of the people in the small room and knew that she didn't have any choice. They couldn't begin to trust her until she proved herself to them, and if she had to do it by singing to the empath she would. Dru nodded her head yes "Although I must warn you I do not sing as pretty as the stars. They sing beautifully"  
  
"Oh that's ok Dru you should hear me sing, I'm just awful" Dru and Angel smiled at the young woman while everyone else seemed puzzled by Fred's easy going nature towards the dark haired vampiress. Dru smiled at her, she now knew who the stars were talking about when they said that one of Angel's friends would be her friend too. Both women felt an odd sort of kinship to the other that they could not explain. "Well sweet cakes what are you going to sing?" Lorne asked her.  
  
Dru came out from behind Angel and thought for a moment before opening her mouth to sing. She shocked everyone by singing Patsy Cline's 'Crazy' and by the end of the song both she and Fred could not contain their giggles. Angel, Lorne and Spike where standing looking at the girls with smiles on their faces, they saw the humor in the situation while Buffy, Wes and Gunn looked at them like they really where crazy. When the girls had calmed down Lorne spoke up giving his judgment "Well I can tell you that she's not here to kill us, nor has she put a spell on Angel, I can see no ill intent on her part" Angel looked at Lorne and could tell that he was holding something back but decided that it could wait.  
  
Spike agreed with Lorne and decided that he and Buffy should leave, he wasn't quite ready to deal with Dru yet, however Buffy had to be literally dragged from the room. Wesley and Gunn left shaking their heads, not believing what they had just heard. Dru made her way over to Fred and properly introduced herself, she looked over at the singing demon and then to Angel, cocking her head to the side she listened as the voices told her that they wanted to be alone "Pet" She said turning back to Fred "you've got lot's of lovely little toys. Would you like to show them to me" Fred picked up on the silent signal and lead Dru from the room down to her lab.  
  
Once the two had left Angel addressed Lorne "what is it Lorne, what else did you see in you reading?"  
  
Lorne took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the desk "Angel" he shook his head not quite sure where to begin "she doesn't have a soul Angel" he looked up at the vampire who nodded, not quiet understanding where this was headed. "However she is growing a conscience"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A conscience, she is developing a sense of right and wrong. She's beginning to feel guilt about what she's done." Lorne shook his head again, he didn't know how to explain what he saw when he didn't even understand it himself "It hasn't fully manifested itself yet, but when it does she will need your help, she may not be able to deal with it" Angel looked at Lorne and saw the sincerity in his eyes but he still could not grasp how Dru could possibly feel guilt with out a soul.  
  
"Look Angel I don't have all of the answers, but the powers have brought the two of you back together for a reason and you can't question it. You were right in bringing her here now you just need to understand why and help Dru when she needs you to" Angel sat at his desk and began to think about what Lorne had just told him. Lorne sensed the dark vampire's need to think and quietly left his office.  
  
Angel sat in the quiet office thinking about what Lorne had just told him. He didn't think it was possible for a vampire with out a soul to feel guilt, remorse or regret for what they did, but according to Lorne that was exactly what Dru was feeling or what she will feel. Angel thought back to when he first received his soul and to the stories that he had heard about Spike's soul being returned to him, they had suffered and he wasn't sure that Dru would be able to handle it, she was already insane, could her sanity possibly survive this? Lorne had said that the powers were involved, was it possible that they arranged it? Did the powers want him to care for her? His own soul told him that he had to make up for what Angelus had done to her and maybe this was it.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok what did you think? Sorry about the lack of updates I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it, the next one will come sooner. 


	6. Of Friends and Enemies

Chapter 6 Of friends and enemies  
  
Angel was sitting at his desk when Harmony came in and announced that Buffy was there to see him. He wasn't exactly happy that she was there but he knew that he didn't have a choice in seeing her, she would come in here one way or the other. Angel watched as the blonde walked in and stood in front of his desk, her very stance screamed that she was ready for a battle. "What do you want Buffy?"  
  
"What do I want Angel? I want Drusilla to be dust in the wind, but somehow I don't think that will be happening anytime soon now will it" she spat out angrily "No, I came here to give you a warning Angel."  
  
"A warning" Angel questioned.  
  
"Yeah Angel a warning, that if she so much as harms one hair on Spikes head she will be dust" Buffy glared at Angel daring him to tell her to back off "and that goes for the rest of the group as well. I've come to care about these people Angel, about Wesley, Gunn and Lorne and even though I don't know her all that well I care about Fred too. I don't want to see them get hurt" Buffy told him sincerely.  
  
"But Lorne -" Angel started only to be cut off by the slayer. "I know what Lorne said Angel, I was right here in the room, but I still don't trust her. She killed a very good slayer, one who should have lasted longer, I haven't forgotten that." She spoke with passion over the loss of a fellow slayer. "She's dangerous Angel, I hope that you haven't forgotten that, because if you have you're putting the lives of your friends and your employees at risk"  
  
"First of all Buffy you did not hear everything Lorne had to say and secondly I remember that Dru is dangerous, she is *my* childe after all" Angel stood up from his seat, he placed his hands on the desk and looked at Buffy, a slightly dangerous glint to his eyes "I have no intention of putting anyone in danger, if I felt that Dru was going to hurt anyone I wouldn't have brought her here."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "I don't understand this Angel"  
  
You're not supposed to, this doesn't involve you" He replied.  
  
Buffy stood agape minute and then spoke "I just hope you know what you're doing Angel" The slayer shook her head and left his office. She had said her peace, the rest was up to Angel and the powers.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Drusilla followed Fred, listening to the young woman who was currently giving her a tour of the Wolfrom and Hart offices. Both women ignored the looks that they had been receiving since they began. When Fred showed her to Wesley's department the young watcher had become increasingly nervous, pulling Fred aside demanding to know what she was doing, if she realized just how dangerous Drusilla really was. At first the vampiress thought that the watcher would take her new friend away from her but was pleasantly surprised when Fred defended her actions. The young woman had to repeat her actions when they went to the law department, however Gunn was a little easier to convince. Lorne, Dru decided, had to be one of the most agreeable demons she had ever met, he welcomed her warmly, with very little trepidation.  
  
They where walking down one of the corridors when suddenly Drusilla felt a sharp tug on her mind. It was a psychic tug, and a strong one at that, there had to be at least five or more other clairvoyant's like herself around for her to feel that kind of pull that strongly. She stopped Fred and asked her about it. "Oh yes, W&H employ's its own team of mediums and psychic's." Then it suddenly hit her, Wesley had told her once before that Drusilla was clairaudient, she could hear voices "Dru would you like to visit with the other psychic's?"  
  
Dru thought about it briefly before nodding. She followed the other brunette down one of the hallways before reaching a set of double doors, Fred opened them revealing four beings three of which were human and one that was a light blue demon with long flowing white hair. All four stood when they entered, they could feel Drusilla's psychic strength from the moment she exited the elevator. Mentally they greeted her and then greeted Fred verbally.  
  
"I am Claire Morris, I'm clairsentient" The human woman with bright red hair introduced herself.  
  
"John Cho, I'm clairvoyant" a tall Asian man came forward and greeted her warmly.  
  
"Hans Leutkenhuas, I'm a medium, I converse with the dead" Hans was also very tall and thin, with light blonde hair, with a very thick Swedish accent.  
  
The demon was the last to introduce herself, she seemed to be assessing Drusilla. Finally she came forward "I am Mira, and much like yourself I am clairaudient, clairvoyant and telepathic. You posses a great deal of psychic energy" the demon then began to speak through her mind 'however it is not focused, it is in a state of chaos. This will not do if you are to help us, we can help you if you allow us too' Mira offered the vampiress. 'I would be very grateful, I do so wish to be able to help Angel' Drusilla was pleased that they were being so nice to her, she felt that they could possibly help clean up the terrible mess that her mind had become.  
  
When they had finished Fred and Dru started to head back to Angel's office. "Maybe we should ask Angel if you could work with the other psychic's, it would give you something to do" Dru nodded her head in agreement, it was true what she had told Mira, she really did want to help Angel, and this was the only gift she could offer.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Angel was still reeling from his earlier with Buffy. In some ways it was like Faith all over again, she could not believe that Dru could be reformed, but according to Lorne it was possible and Angel was ready to believe it, if Spike could be reformed then she could to, it just might take a little longer, what with the lack of a soul or a microchip implanted in her brain. He looked up when he heard a heart beat and was more than a little surprised to see Spike standing there.  
  
"'ello Angel" he greeted, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Hello Spike, what can I do for you today?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not much mate, its what I can do for you" Angel cocked an eyebrow at this "I want to offer my support with Dru"  
  
"You're support; you mean you're not against me bringing her here"  
  
Spike shook his head no "as long as she's not here to kill or turn me I'm fine with it. I think that maybe I can even understand it"  
  
"Really?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Yeah, you don't want to be alone. I think that I might have done the same if had was the one in your shoes" Angel was shocked, maybe he did get it after all. "You're going to need help though, not only with Buffy and the others, but also with Dru." He leaned back shaking his head "She's different mate, can't put my finger on it but something's changed"  
  
Angel nodded his head, he wasn't about to offer any other explanation not when he couldn't understand it himself. "thank you Spike, this means a lot to me, I'm glad you understand"  
  
"I'm not ready to face her yet, but if she goes flying off in to one of her bloody moods you know where to find me" Spike stood up from his seat and head for the door "Good luck Angel" he said leaving the office and Angel. It looks like now he has three allies, now he just had to get Wes, Buffy and Gunn to understand.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N - Ok this may be the last chapter that I ever post for this story ON Fanfiction.net I will however post it else where. I would like to thank Chelsea for your constant reviews they have been very encouraging. As for Stephen and your review, thanks for being so nasty, I would like to remind you that this is fanfiction, it doesn't have to be close to reality. Thanks for considering the story guy's it was worth the try. Bye. 


End file.
